Parce que je t'aime, je t'oublierais
by pomme-violette
Summary: Ecrit lors de l'échange de Sous-le-sapin et pour Fjudy. Etait-ce vraiment de la faute de Ron s’il ne se rendait compte de ses sentiments qu’une fois la personne aimée partie ? ancien Hp/Dm, Harry/Luna actuel et Harry/Ron à sens unique.


**Titre** : Parce que je t'aime, je t'oublierais.

**Pour: **Fjudy

**Rating**: Normal

**Personnages**: Harry/Drago évoqué, Luna/Harry, Ron.

**Mot du lutin pour tous les lecteurs** : Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes fêtes ( mamgré la présence de votre famille ^^'). Ce texte a été écrit lors de l'échange de Noël sur la communauté .sapin que vous pouvez trouver sur Lj, les OS sont très beau et n'attendent qu'à être lu par vous ( si si je ne ments pas !).

**Mot du lutin pour Fjudy** : Ce cadeau est censé répondre à tes trois demandes : un Harry/Ron, un Harry/Luna et un Hermione/Charlie ( désolée si je n'ai pas véritablement développé ce dernier mais cela me rappelait trop Jeune demoiselle désespérée recherche prince charmant que j'avais écrite pour la saint-valentin de l'année dernière ^^ Je sais que tu voulais quelque chose de joyeux mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai essayé pourtant mais ce scénario revenait encore et encore me hanter !

**Résumé** : Contrairement à ce qu'Hermione avait pu penser un jour, Ron n'avait pas la sensibilité d'une cuillère à café. Mais était-ce vraiment de sa faute s'il ne se rendait compte de ses sentiments qu'une fois la personne aimée partie ?

oOoOoOo

Sous un ciel orageux et avachi devant le chapiteau sous lequel Bill s'était mariée avec Fleur, Ronald Weasley ressassait ses vieux souvenirs.

Avec nostalgie, il se souvenait de ses sept années d'études passées à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard où il avait rencontré ses 2 meilleurs amis. La vie qu'il menait à cette époque lui paraissait si simple – et ce, en incluant les monstrueux « animaux de compagnie » d'Hagrid et les crises de nerfs de ce bon vieux Voldy et ses mangemorettes !

Depuis la défaite du Seigneur – ou Saigneur ? - autoproclamé des Ténèbres et la fin de leurs études, les membres du Trio d'or s'étaient peu à peu éloignées par manque de temps dû à leur profession respective, à leurs nouvelles fréquentations …

Après des années à l'attendre plus ou moins patiemment, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait abandonné tout espoir que Ron puisse voir, un jour ou l'autre, en elle une petite amie potentielle.

« On se rend compte beaucoup trop tard de ses propres sentiments » s'était dit Ron en voyant son ex-meilleure amie claquer la porte du Terrier et partir s'installer au fin fond de la Roumanie avec son grand frère Charlie.

De nombreux gallions avaient changés de main ce jour là : certains tel qu'Harry avaient toujours cru qu'il se marierait avec Hermione, et aurait avec elle de beaux rouquins aux yeux marrons et aux dents de lapins dixit Drago Malefoy.

Malefoy. Drago Malefoy. Le simple fait de penser à ce haïssable personnage suffisait à lui retourner l'estomac. Ron n'avait jamais ressentit une haine aussi intense et destructrice envers quelqu'un.

Pourquoi ? Malefoy avait-il insulté un membre de la famille Weasley de « pauvre gueux » comme à son habitude? Ou bien son ex-amie Hermione de « sale sang de bourbe » ? Ou alors son meilleur ami de « balafré mal enc*** » ?

Loin de là au contraire : il s'était montré d'une politesse tout ce qu'il y a de plus exemplaire à chacune de ses visites au Terrier (enfin en tout cas c'est ce que Ginny lui avait dit !). Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour, Harry leur présenterait ce sale serpent comme son nouveau compagnon ? Même Trelawney n'avait jamais osé y penser !

Ron se remémorait encore le moment où il avait découverte LA liaison du siècle, c'est-à-dire comme tout le monde en lisant sa Gazette du Sorcier tout en trempant sa tartine à la pâte à tartiner à la citrouille.

La Une montrait les jeunes amants à moitié nus et dans une position qui ne laissait aucun doute quand à leur relation. Ce jour là, le célèbre journal sorcier avait vu sa vente atteindre un record encore jamais inégalé.

Après s'être remis du choc plusieurs heures plus tard, le plus jeune homme de la famille Weasley avait débarqué en furie dans l'appartement de son presque frère et avait exigé des explications.

Harry avait rougit et murmuré que Rita n'avait, pour une fois, pas monté ce scoop de toute pièce. Se sentant trahis, Ron lui avait crachait des insultes à la figure et lui avait interdit de prendre contact avec lui.

Malefoy était le chaînon manquant pour comprendre le comportement d'Harry ces derniers temps : un sourire béas, ses beaux yeux émeraudes qui scintillent à la Dumbledore, les sourires gênés lorsqu'il refusait d'aller voir un match des Canons de Chudley en invoquant maladroitement les devoirs qu'impliquaient son statut d'Auror …

Malefoy était le seul responsable de l'éloignement progressif d'Harry et méritait donc toute sa rancune et son mépris.

Trois ans plus tard, Ron avait appris avec joie la séparation brutale et douloureuse de ce couple si insolite. Cependant, ce sentiment fut vite balayé lorsqu'il découvrit son ancien meilleur ami pleurant à chaudes larmes chez Ginny et Blaise. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour Malefoy et Harry puissent s'aimer à en être si malheureux ?

Ron s'était alors traité de monstre sans cœur : il était censé être son meilleur ami et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le rejeter alors qu'il aurait eu besoin de son soutient pour faire face aux regards méprisants de la famille de son « bien-aimé» et ceux incompréhensifs du reste de la communauté magique.

Harry ne serait pas Harry sans cette stupéfiante capacité à pardonner : comme ce dernier lui avait si bien dit, s'il pouvait pardonner le comportement de Drago (le ton affectueux qu'Harry utilisait encore en prononçant le prénom de son ex-fiancé avait le don d'irrité incroyablement Ron) pendant leurs études à Poudlard, il ne devrait pas avoir de mal à faire cet effort pour lui. Ron en aurait pleuré de joie.

Par contre, il avait fallu beaucoup plus de temps à Harry pour réapprendre à vivre normalement, c'est-à-dire sans avoir sans cesse un paquet de mouchoir ou un pot de glace à la citrouille mentholée (la préférée de Ron depuis que son –à nouveau- meilleur ami lui avait fait goûté) à portée de main.

Luna « Loufoca » Lovegood fut la première à le faire rire sincèrement en l'invitant à se joindre à elle lors de son tour du monde, ce qu'Harry fut assez bête –selon lui - pour accepter. Après 3 mois à explorer des grottes, des forêt tropicales et autres lieus tous plus horrible les uns que les autres, Harry et Luna avaient commencé à se fréquenter plus intimement.

La découverte d'un Ronflac Cornu vivant était-elle responsable du nouveau changement de bord d'Harry ? Alors qu'il commençait seulement à accepter que le brun à lunette puisse tenir le rôle principal dans ses rêves « hot » !

Ron revint à la réalité en sentant une présence à ses côtés : la future mariée.

- « Bonjour Ronald, commença-t-elle. Tu ne trouves pas que la soirée est magnifique ? »

- « Si tu imaginais avoir un mariage par un temps de Augurey et par un froid de détraqueurs, alors oui cette journée est magnifique. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'abord, je croyais que tu avais interdiction de sortir de la chambre de Ginny ?»

- « Je voulais voir si on avait besoin d'aide à l'intérieur mais tout paraît sous contrôle : Ginny garde les enfants, Hermione finit d'ensorceler le chapiteau et ta mère supervise le reste. Je suis venu te voir car tu avais l'air d'être infesté de Joncheruines. »

- « De quoi ? » s'indigna le rouquin.

- « Ronald, ne lis tu donc jamais le journal de Papa ? Ces créatures invisibles entrent dans la tête des sorciers par les oreilles et embrouillent leur cerveau, continua Luna malgré les sourcils froncés de son interlocuteur. Je demanderais à Papa de t'offrir un abonnement de 6 mois pour ton anniversaire. Est-ce que tu m'en veux vraiment ? »

- « Pourquoi ? » l'interrogea Ron qui ne comprenait, une fois n'est pas coutume, rien à ce que l'excentrique petite sorcière pouvait bien lui raconter.

- « D'être aimer par Harry quelle question ! Si Drago et moi n'existions pas, aujourd'hui ta famille aurait peut-être fêté ton mariage avec Harry. »

- « Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Harry est ... il est …, bafouilla-t-il. »

- « L'homme de ta vie ? poursuiva Luna sans montrer la moindre gêne. Je pense qu'il est le mien également. Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolée, reprit-elle plus doucement et en le fixant de ses intrigants yeux bleus, qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose que toi. Tu ne mérites pas ça, et encore moins une deuxième fois. J'aurais voulu intervenir mais Ginevra m'a assurée que les Nargols me fuiraient pour le restant de ma vie si je tentais de partager Harry avec toi. Tu sais que les Nargols sont très important pour moi ?»

Luna resterait à tout jamais Luna : excentrique, rêveuse mais profondément gentille et généreuse.

- « On rentre ? » Proposa-t-elle finalement après une courte pose.

Ron acquiesça doucement et l'aida à se relever.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Luna apparut aux bras de son père, Ronald la trouva magnifique malgré sa tenue pour la moins originale (les sorcières douées de raison ne se marient pas en robe émeraude, en portant des boucles d'oreilles en radis et un collier en bouchons de bierreaubeurre !).

Le chapiteau avait dû être agrandit magiquement pour accueillir des invités « peu » ordinaires : un enclos avait été construit spécialement pour Buck et les sombrals qui les avaient accompagnés au Ministère de la Magie en 5 ème année ; au fond, le « petit » frère d'Hagrid avait été installé pour ne gêner personne à cause de sa taille.

On y trouvait aussi quelques gobelins, centaures, elfes de maisons, petites fées, êtres des eaux dans une grande piscine en verre … et l'arcade du ministère. En effet, Luna avait insisté pour qu'elle soit présente en ce jour si spécial pour représenter les personnes chères à leur coeur qui avaient disparus trop tôt tel que sa mère ou Sirius Black.

La cérémonie prit fin alors qu'un feu d'artifice façon Weasley&Weasley éclatait dans le ciel. Malefoy avait raison : aimer Harry, c'était aussi accepter de l'oublier.

Ce serait dur bien sûr, mais il était un Gryffondor et ne comptait pas passer le reste de sa vie à se morfondre sur ses amours perdus !

Fin.

oOoOoOo

Alors ?

Ces vacances ne m'ont pas vraiment permies d'écrire donc je ne sais pas quand je publierais un autre O.S (malgré tous les brouillons commencés ^^) mais une chose est sûre : nous nous retrouverons après la saint-valentin étant donné que je participe à l'échange organisé par hp-valentin ! Et croyez moi, les prompts sont de vrais challenge pour moi !

XXX


End file.
